Kalau SUJU Nyembelih Kurban (ONESHOT)
by HZTWYF
Summary: [re-post] kegaduhan di dorm super junior menjelang idul adha. inilah yang terjadi ketika leeteuk mendadak mualaf. SUPER JUNIOR/FAILED COMEDY.


_**KALAU SUJU NYEMBELIH KURBAN (ONESHOT)**_

_**Cast : Super Junior members and the pets**_

_**Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook, EunHae **_

_**Genre : Comedy **_

_**Warnings : Bahasa gahol ahead and many crackshit**_

* * *

**A/N:** _ini fanfic lama. mungkin pas saya masih sma? jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca sebelumnya, saya nggak plagiat karena ini memang punya saya? lol. re-post dengan perubahan seperlunya. enjoy._

Suatu pagi, di dorm boyband terbesar di seluruh dunia, SUPER JUNIOR …

"wookie! dimana sih lu!?'' panggil heechul. Pagi-pagi heechul udah ribut-ribut nyariin wookie yang ternyata mandiin ddangkoma.

''ne, hyung. Waeyo?'' jawab wookie. Mukanya belepotan sabun krim ekonomi *halah.

''laper nih. Bikinin nasi goreng kimchi dong'' pinta heechul persis kanjeng mami.

''sebentar ya hyung, nanggung nih'' kata wookie sambil terus nggosokin ddangkoma.

''aissshh~ udah tinggalin aja napah. Ddangkoma nggak akan mati meskipun nggak mandi, nah kalo aku yang mati. Gimana tuh? Berabe kan? Suju gak bakalan rame lagi ntar'' heechul kumat narsisnya.

''ddangkoma emang nggak mati,hyung. Tapi aku yang mati ntar dibunuh leader. Ini amanat langsung dari leeteuk hyung suruh bersihin ddangkoma sebersih-bersihnya'' kata wookie sambil nyopot cangkang si kkoma (?).

"yaudah. Sekarang lu milih mati di tangan sapa? Teukia apa gue?'' heechul udah maen ngancem aja.

Wookie mengkeret. Ddangkkoma nyariin cangkangnya buat sembunyi.

''hyung jahatt…'' wookie udah mulai nangis.

''yee…malah mewek'' heechul jadi bingung.

''habis heechul hyung nggak mau ngertiin aku yang jadi 'sukarelawan' di dorm ini. kerjaanku kan banyak hyung. Abis mandiin kkoma, masih harus mandiin ddangkoming ,ddangkomeng, morahaji, choco, bada, heebum,beckham…''

''buseett..banyak amat. Ngapain mandiin tu semua binatang? Kalau heebum sih nggak apa-apa'' heechul heran.

''…abis itu nyapu,ngepel,ngelap kaca,nguras bak mandi,belanja,masak…aih, kalau aku bukan orang baik, udah kutendang kalian semua hyung. Hiks hiks'' wookie tambah kenceng aja nangisnya.

''cup cup'' kkoma nenangin wookie (?).

''yee…malah curhat..'' heechul garuk-garuk kepala. ''jadi kasihan gue kalo gini, tapi perut gue udah nyanyi terus minta dicharge nih. Lagian ngapain sih mandiin piaraan orang sebanyak gitu?''

''udah dibilangin ini amanat dari leeteuk hyung kok..'' wookie ngambil tissue yang dikasih sama kkoma buat ngelap ingusnya. ''srooott…!'' yaikkss..cantik-cantik jorok..

''dasar si tua itu kurang kerjaan banget sih? Nyuruh-nyuruh anak orang buat jadi pengurus hewan. Orang disini buat nyanyi malah jadi babu'' heechul prihatin juga tapi tetep maksa wookie buat masak. Sama aja lu ma si tua…

''aku juga kurang ngerti hyung..emang leeteuk hyung orangnya geje gitu kok'' wookie kesel juga kenapa tadi nggak nanya teukie kenapa dia disuruh mandiin hewan-hewan itu.

''sini hyung bantuin! Tapi sekarang lu masakin gue ya? Nasi goreng kimchi! Cepet sana ke dapur'' heechul ngambil sikat terus gosokin ddangkkoma. Kkoma langsung lari.

''ara…gomawo hyung'' wookie ngeloyor ke dapur. Sementara heechul kejar-kejaran sama kkoma.

Di dapur, wookie ketemu sama eunhyuk. Eunhyuk lagi ngubek-ngubek kulkas nyari susu strawberry kesayangannya.

''selamat pagi, hyung,'' sapa wookie riang udah kayak kasir indomaret aja.

''eh? Annyeong. Wookie, tahu susu strawberryku gak? Kemarin hyung taruh di kulkas. Sekarang kok nggak ada yah?'' eunhyuk keheranan.

''iya, tahu''jawab wookie singkat. Mulai sibuk dengan penggorengan.

''oh ya? Dimana? Ambilin dong!'' perintah eunhyuk.

''ambil sendiri! susah ngambilnya'' jawab wookie cuek bebek. males gue! dari melek udah disuruh-suruh terus.

''yaudah, dimana emang?'' tanya eunhyuk.

''di perut shindong hyung. Tadi malem udah ditenggak habis'' jawab wookie.

''APA?!'' *ala sule. ''argghh~~ dasar genthong! kebiasaan deh! Awas aja ya! Gue kempesin lu!" eunhyuk sewot.

''apaan sih? Pasti pagi-pagi udah ribut…'' donghae datang dengan rambut acak-acakan abis tidur.

''shindong tuh, masa' susu strawberry big size gue diabisin. keterlaluan~~'' *ala haji rhoma.

''Udah,udah. Cup cup'' hae membelai-belai rambut eunhyuk dengan lembutnya. Aisshh~~ngumbar kemesraan terus nih. wookie gigit jari.

''huu huuu~ hiks, indahnya punya couple yang care kayak gitu. Pengennya digituin juga ma yesung hyung, tapi yesung hyung nggak demen umbar kemesraan~~'' wookie nangis sambil ngirisin bawang merah.

''wook? Napa lu?'' kyu tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah evil. Wookie langsung ngerasain hawa gelap menghampirinya. Wookie ada feeling nggak enak.

Kok nangis?'' tanya kyu sambil nyamperin wookie yang masih ngirisin bawang merah.

''nggak apa-apa'' ngelirik eunhae couple yang sekarang lagi nonton yuk keep smile bareng. Envy T T. kyu mengikuti pandangan wook dan menyeringai.

''oalah, itu toh'' ucap kyu pelan tapi wook kedengeran.

''apa?'' tanya wookie.

Kyu hanya mengangkat bahu. ''ani'' kemudian kyu nyodorin sebutir apel ke wookie, tetep menyeringai.

''apaan?'' tanya wookie, mengernyitkan dahi. Firasatnya nggak enak.

''kupasin'' perintah kyu.

''ASTAGHFIRULLAH! Nggak abis pikir deh gue~~kapan bisa bebas dari tugas 'mbabu' ! bahkan gue harus mau disuruh-suruh adek gue sendiri?!''wookie nyebut XD.

Kyu ngelempar apel tadi dan wookie refleks nangkep. ''alhamdulillah yah, aku punya hyung yang baek kayak wookie hyung'' kata kyu sok imut *emang imutt XD. Kyu ngeloyor ke kamar dan ngambil PSP buat dimakan *ngawur. Ya nggaklah, buat apa lagi kalau nggak buat main game.

''untung gue baek, kalau nggak gue udah vakum dari suju dan ndekem di penjara karena udah gorok tu anak'' wookie ngedumel tapi tetep ngupasin apel buat kyu.

''gamsahamnida, hyung'' ucap kyu ditambah gula, maksudnya dimanis-manisin gitu.

Wookie manyun, ngelanjutin ngirisin bawang merah yang sekarang bikin mata wookie merah sangat dan perih.

Kyu mulai merajalela dengan PSP-nya dan mulai melahap apel segerr itu, tapi ….

''Bleeehh~~~'' kyu mutah-mutah. Eunhae yang sekarang lago joget caesar kaget setengah idup.

''kyu? Waeyo?'' eunhae langsung menghampiri kyu yang lari ke wastafel, mutah-mutah.

''a-apa-apaan nih apel kok pedes banget?! aneh banget rasanya! bleh bleh!'' kyu melet-melet kepedesan.

''apel? Apel mana?'' eunhyuk ikut ngerasain tuh apel beracun dan … mutah-mutah juga !

''bleh bleh bleh !'' donghae sang istri ngambilin air minum dan langsung dihabisin eunhyuk.

''nyuk-unyuk…dasar kunyuk. udah tau nggak enak masih dicoba juga..'' kata donghae prihatin. Eunhyuk masih melet-melet. Kesian kyu sampe jongkok-jongkok di wastafel.

''wookie! Mau bunuh adek lu ini ya?!'' kyu sewot dan ngelabrak wookie-yang-tak-berdosa di dapur.

''apaan lagi nih anak?!'' wookie lagi nggak mood.

''apel yang lu kupasin jadi pedes tuh! Gue sampe keselek…kepedesan! Gara-gara pisau buat ngirisin bawang merah itu! Kok lu nggak ganti pisau sih? Atau paling nggak cuci dulu tuh pisau!" kyu tereak-tereak sambil masih melet-melet.

''astaghfirullah…itu apel kan yang bawa lu sendiri?! Kok nyalahin gue? dasar adek kagak tau diuntung. Udah maen perintah eh, masih fitnah juga. Kenapa nggak sekalian lu bunuh gue kyu?Pusiing~~pusiing~~''*ala peggy melati sukma yang mau cerai.

''argghh~~alasan! Gue nggak terima! Gue bakal lapor leader! TEUKIE HYUUUUUUUNG'' kyu tereak-tereak manggil teukie, masih sewot. Eunhaewook nutup telinga.

''teukie nggak ada!'' bentak wookie. Wookie kembali ngurusin nasi goreng buat heenim yang nggak kelar-kelar gara-gara setan kecil satu itu.

''kemana?'' tanya kyu.

''mana gue tau!'' wookie menyeringai. Yesss! Sukses! Berhasil ngerjain setan kecil itu. Sebenernya wookie tadi sengaja nggak ganti pisau buat ngupasin apel itu. Huh, biar tau rasa lu kyu. Kekekekekek~~~

Kyu manyun dan ngeloyor masuk kamar. Mau ngadu sama istrinya.

''hyung…'' rengek kyu. Sungmin yang masih lengket ma kasur terbangun.

''ermmhh~~waeyo? Pagi-pagi udah ribut…nganggu orang molor aja'' kata min.

''wookie hyung jahat, masa' bikin apelku jadi pedes'' kyu persis anak kecil.

''udah,udah. Ambil apel lagi sana, hyung yang kupasin. gitu aja kok repot'' *ala Gusdur

Min turun dari kasur dan menggandeng bayi besar itu keluar kamar. Dasar si kyu emang manja banget kalau sama sungmin.

Min ngambil apel dari kulkas dan ngambil pisau baru buat ngupas. Kyu langsung naik mood-nya. Tiba-tiba, Muncul ide jahat di kepala kyu.

''nih'' min nyuapin apel yang udah dipotong kecil-kecil ke mulut kyu.

''aa~~mm. enak banget hyung, emang beda deh rasanya. Beda yang ngupasin, beda rasa juga ternyata'' kyu manjang-manjangin suaranya biar kedengeran wookie yang masih di dapur. Kyu tahu kalau wookie sering iri sama eunhae dan kyumin, karena yewook nggak terlalu populer. Kyu tahu kalau wookie pengen yewook pamer kemesraan juga. Tapi sayang yesung nggak terlalu suka fanservice kayak begituan. Hemm~~ yang sabar aja ya wook *sini fanservice ama author.

Wookie yang dengerin suara manja kyu, noleh dan tambah manyun liat kyumin yang sekarang suap-suapan buah naga. Udah eunhae yang dari tadi mesra-mesraan mulu eh sekarang kyu menyalakan api dalam sekam. Wookie bener-bener nggak mood pagi ini.

''wookie'' panggil yesung. Yesung muncul dengan rambut acak-adut dan mata yang tambah sipit karena masih ngantuk. Wookie yang ngeliat wajah hyung kesayangannya langsung naik lagi mood-nya.

''ne, hyung. ada yang bisa dibantu?'' lhah lagaknya kayak penjaga toko aja si wookie.

''kkoma, kkoming dll mana? Kok nggak ada? Tahu nggak?'' tanya yesung nyariin anak-anaknya.

''oh~masih dimandiin sama heechul hyung tadi. Udah selesai belum ya?'' wookie nyamperin heechul yang masih kejar-kejaran sama kkoma. Si kkoma takut banget kayaknya sama heenim. Sampe ogah mau dipegang.

''kkoma! Apa yang hyung lakuin sama kkoma?''yesung sangat khawatir dan langsung meluk anaknya.

''ani~hyung Cuma mau mandiin kkoma tapi kayaknya kkoma nggak mau ya? Ya sudahlah *ala bondan . eh wook, mana nasi goreng gue? Udah jadi kan?'' tanya heechul yang tambah kelaperan abis maen petak umpet sama kkoma.

''udah kok, hyung. tuh di dapur'' wookie nunjuk dapur dan nyolek sabun krim ekonomi dan ngambil sikat buat nyuci heebum. Yesung main-main sama anak-anaknya. Wookie bahagia banget. Kayak keluarga aja. Sekarang wookie ikhlas banget ngerjain tugas-tugasnya.

''astaghfirullah…ada babi guling!'' tereak heenim.

Eunhae yang lagi dance cover goyang itiknya zaskia yang lagi perform di Inbox sampe kepeleset-peleset kaget. Kyumin keselek buah naga. Wookie bikin heebum nelen sabun colek saking kagetnya.

''anjir! Ni kan nasi goreng buat gue! Kok lu yang makan sih ndong? Mana nggak disisain lagi!'' heenim marah-marah ma shindong yang dikiranya tadi babi guling. Abis, udah gede , pake piyama pink, jongkok di dapur, rakuss banget kalo makan.

''mianhae hyung…aku lapar banget..hehee piss'' shindong Cuma bisa nyengir.

''arrggh~~kapan sih lu nggak laper?!'' heenim kesel banget. Udah nunggu lama eh jatahnya malah diembat sekali lahap. lu kalo gendut lagi gimana coba? Udah susah-susah diet. Kebiasaan deh, nasi tuh dimakan, bukan diminum. Tumbuh tuh keatas, bukan kesamping'' *heenim korban iklan

''ASSALAMULAIKUUUMM'' suara bang kadir terdengar nyaring. Teukie tergesa-gesa masuk ke dorm, keliatan semangat banget kayak biasanya.

''wah wah wah~ kebetulan semuanya pada ngumpul. Nah yuk merapat sini semuanya adek-adekku yang pada belum mandi semua keliatan dari bau ma muka yang acak-adut'' teukie, seperti biasa, heboh sendiri.

''hyung, darimana sih? Pagi-pagi udah ngilang'' protes kyu, ngelirik wookie, masih belum mau ngalah soal insiden apel beracun tadi. wookie nggeladotin lengan yesung. Meletin kyu.

''ah~begini,kyu dan dengerin baek-baek yah. Kata lee sooman ahjussi, berhubung anniversary super junior ke-6 tahun ini bertepatan sama hari raya idul adha, kita member super junior bakalan nyembelih hewan kurban. Sekalian buat syukuran sukses SMtown di newyork kemaren'' jelas teukie panjang kali lebar.

''hewan kurban?'' langsung member super junior laen pada kowah-kowoh. was-wes-wos nggak ngerti dan bingung. Apaan tuh? Hewan jadi-jadian?

''ehm~intinya kita harus motong hewan buat dibagi-bagiin ke kaum yang kurang mampu, syukur-syukur bisa nyumbangin ke ELF yang kurang mampu, yang duitnya abis dan jatuh miskin gara-gara beli tiket sushow4 besok'' teukie ngejelasin lagi.

''oh~~~" was-wes-wos.''araseo araseo…'' semua pada manggut manggut.

''nah, sekarang. Wookie,gimana? Semua hewan udah pada di mandiin?'' teukie nanya ke wookie.

''ee~~belum hyung. tadi ada banyak masalah. Jadi belum selesai semua'' wookie cengengesan.

''aa~~baiklah. Sekarang kita harus bahu-membahu buat ngebersihin hewan-hewan ini biar layak'' teukie ngajak semua member buat ke pancuran buat mandiin tuh hewan-hewan tadi.

''tunggu,tunggu,tunggu'' yesung menghadang teukie yang bersemangat banget.

''mwo? Tunggu apa lagi, sooman ahjussi udah nungguin kita loh~~'' tampang teukie kecewa.

''sebentar hyung…kenapa hewan-hewan peliharaan kita yang dibersihin? Jangan bilang kalo hewan peliharaan kita yang bakalan disembelih ntar,'' yesung si penyayang binatang, mungut kkoma, kkoming, kkomeng, dan morahaji.

''MWO?!'' seru eunhaechul. yang ngerasa punya piaraan langsung berwajah galau dan pasang kuda-kuda ngelindungin piaraan masing-masing.

''ya iyalaah~~'' teukie muter bola matanya. ''terus sapa lagi yang mau disembelih? Shindong?'' teukie nunjuk shindong yang belepotan nasi goreng kemana-mana.

''ANDWAEEE!'' eunhaechul langsung sigap ngambil pisau mau gorok leher teukie.

''innalillahi wainalillahiroji'un…'' ucap kyumin kompak.

''terus? Kalian lupa ya kalau sooman ahjussi pelitnya minta ampuunn?'' teukie bisik-bisik nggosipin bosnya sendiri.

''aa~~iya juga yaa'' was-wes-wos lagi.

''tapi nggak segitunya kaliii'' *ala sketsa. ''masa' kita mau ngurbanin hewan kesayangan kita sendiri? Ogah la yauw'' heesicca mode: ON.

''Tapi kita harus rela! Inilah yang namanya berkurban! Jangan setengah-setengah. ELF aja total ngedukung kita! Masa' kitanya separuh-paruh?'' teukie koar-koar. ''sini!'' teukie ngambil pisau dan mau gorok leher Bada. Donghae langsung nangis dan njambakin rambut teukie.

''WOOKIE! Cepet potong leher Donghae! Eh, salah! Bada! Potong leher Bada!'' teukie semangat banget kayak jagal sapi. Kyu yang nggak punya piaraan malah megangin donghae biar nggak berontak. Dasar setan tuh bocah.

''kyu! Lepasin gue! Bada! Hyuuuungg~~jangan lakukan itu hyung! atau aku bakalan vakum juga dari suju!'' ancam donghae sambil mewek.

''jangan vakum! Terus gue sama sapa dong ntar?'' eunhyuk ikut mewek dan berusaha ngelindungin choco-nya.

''gyahahaha~~ayo hyung, cepet gorok si Bada'' kyu malah ngomporin teukie.

''kyu! Jangan gitu ah~~kesian si donghae kan'' sungmin marahin kyu.

Terjadilah baku hantam antara teukie yang nyekik leher Bada dan donghae yang jambakin rambut teukie. Si kyu yang miting hae dan eunhyuk yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung narik-narik baju kyu biar lepasin istrinya. Si sungmin yang sibuk nasehatin kyu. Heenim yang nangisin nasib heebum di pojokan dan shindong yang ngumpet takut disembelih. Yesung nyuruh anak-anaknya ngumpet di dispenser.

''WOOKIE! Cepet gorok Bada! Aduh~rambut gue sakit haeeee! Lepasin!'' teukie meringis kesakitan. Yang sakit tuh kepala, bukan rambutnya bang…

''eh? Eh?'' wookie bimbang mau nurutin leader tapi dia juga nggak tega ngeliat donghae yang pasti nangis kejer kalau Bada dijadiin sate.

''ani! Kyu aja tuh! Dia kan setan! Pasti mahir masalah gituan'' tolak wookie.

''haduuh~~~rempong deh lu wook! Bilang aja takut'' ejek kyu.

''Wookie! Jangan takut! Ini amanat dari sooman ahjussi! Kalau nggak gajimu dipotong ntar!'' teukie bajunya udah sobek-sobek ditarikin hae.

''apa?! *ala sule''wookie kaget dan langsung ngambil pisau. Mana mau dia gajinya dipotong, nggak dipotong aja gajinya udah dikit banget gitu. Ntar dia nggak bisa beli produk oriflame lagi.

''bismillahirrahmanirrahim…'' wookie mejamin matanya. Pisaunya siap di leher Bada.

''ANDWAEEE!'' Donghae nahan napas liat wookie.

''HENTIKAN!'' seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan wookie.

''Nugu?'' was-wes-wos lagi.

Pria itu jangkung, mengenakan baju putih-putih, wangi, dan wajahnya bersinar cerah. siapa dia? Dia adalah panitia kurban, eh, bukan, dia adalah ustad solmed *ngawur. Dia adalah Gus Won. Alias choi siwon. Member super junior yang dikenal karena ketaatannya dalam beribadah sehingga dijuluki Gus Won meskipun bokapnya bukan seorang kyai.

''hyung! lama nggak keliatan idungnya, denger-denger udah banting setir jadi marinir ya? *inget drama Poseidon? Disitu Siwon jadi marinir*'' ucap kyu.

''apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?'' tanya Gus Won.' 'Beckham-ku! Kucari-cari ternyata benar kamu ada disini!'' Gus Won mungut beckham yang sedari tadi kowah-kowoh nggak ada yang ngurusin.

''siwon, kita mendapat amanat dari bos sooman. Demi memperingati anniversary super junior yang ke-6 yang bertepatan dengan hari raya idul adha, bos menyuruh kita buat menyembelih hewan kurban, ntar dagingnya disumbangin ke orang-orang yang kurang mampu dan ELF yang butuh bantuan'' jelas leader.

''subhanallah'' *ala haji rhoma. ''betapa mulianya hati bos kita. Jarang-jarang dia mau nyisihin duit buat hal-hal kayak gini'' siwon bertasbih.

''duit? Duit yang mana? Orang sooman aja nggak ngasih kita duit'' teukie manyun.

''apa!?'' *ala sule. ''trus, darimana kita bisa beli tuh hewan kurban?'' siwon kaget yang bikin dia tambah ganteng.

''munjo opsoyo''teukie belagak.''untungnya kita punya kartu as. Nih, hewan piaraan kita semua''

''astaghfirullah! Masa'kita mau nyembelih hewan kayak gitu?!'' siwon nyebut.

''ah~nggak masalah. Yang penting hewan kan?'' teukie senyum bangga.

''hyung, hewan kurban itu sapi sama kambing'' siwon nunjuk shindong, dongdong manyun .' 'bukan sembaran hewan'' siwon bersabda.

''OH~~~~~'' semua pada ber-oh ria.

''jinjja? Oh, hyung nggak paham…" teukie jadi malu sendiri udah semangat kayak gitu, ternyata dia udah salah paham.

''alhamdulillah…'' eunhaechulsung langsung sujud syukur. Artinya mereka nggak harus kehilangan piaraan mereka.

''dasar babo lu!'' heenim nendang pantat teukie. ''sok tau! Untung aja heebum belum sempet digorok''

''ehehehe…'' teukie kowah-kowoh. *teukie muallaf galau XD

''udah, udah. Mending sekarang kita iuran buat beli sapi ma kambing yuk'' ajak siwon.

''erhh~~'' langsung kedenger suara couple pelit eunteuk.

''hyung…ini juga demi syukuran kita juga kan? Kita harus berterima kasih sama yang diatas udah yang ngasih kita kesuksesan kayak gini. Kita bisa bertahan sampai 6 tahun ini karena kerja keras dan ridho-Nya'' siwon bersabda. Eunteuk jadi malu sendiri.

''juga karena dukungan ELF juga. Jangan lupa itu'' ucap yesung.

''geurae…jadi sekarang ayo ngumpulin duit. Yang konglomerat pada nyumbang yang banyak yah'' ucap teukie nunjuk wonminkyu. Masih keukeuh aja ni orang pelit.

Akhirnya, member super junior berangkat bareng ke tukang jagal dan nebas sapi ma kambing.

''siwon, kamu ya yang nyembelih. Hyung percaya sama kamu. Oke?'' teukie ngasihin pisau gede ke siwon.

''ne'' siwon nerima pisau itu. Semua member pada tahan napas.

Akhirnya, semua kesalahpahaman dapat dijernihkan. Kegaduhan pagi-pagi di dorm telah tuntas. Member super junior bersyukur dapat berbagi kebahagiaan dengan semuanya. Semoga kejayaan super junior tetap bertahan sampai akhir, karena mereka adalah superman, the last man standing. Laki-laki yang akan tetap berdiri melalui semua onak dan duri. Melalui semua cobaan , masalah demi masalah, semua itu dapat dilalui sampai 6tahun berlalu. Semua ini berkat kerja keras, dukungan ELF dan Tuhan.

''siaap~~?'' semua member tersenyum satu sama lain.

''bismillahirrahmanirrahim…'' ucap siwon.

''ALLAHUAKBAR!'' seru teukie diikuti member lain.

* * *

saya nggak tahu apa yang saya tulis.../hide


End file.
